


Evenings Like This

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Severus being soft, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus spends an evening snuggling up with his sleeping lover :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so pleased be kind :)

Severus loved evenings like this, curled up around his werewolf on the sofa with a glass of whisky. Severus could feel Remus's soft little breaths on his arm signalling his lover had fallen asleep, his love always found the first day back teaching after a full moon to be tiring but tomorrow was a Saturday and Severus would make sure he rested. The potions master ran his empty hand softly through the grey streaked honey tresses before laying a gentle kiss on the sleeping man's brow "I really do love you" he murmured.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and kudos :)


End file.
